batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Módulo:Sabiasque
local p = {} C = {} -- Crear función para introducir la curiosidad en un array function InsertarCur(Curiosidad) table.insert(C, Curiosidad) end -- Utilizar función anterior para asignar la curiosidad a un hueco de 'C'. No se puede utilizar las comillas simples para escribir en cursiva, sustituir por InsertarCur('*el cumpleaños de Bruce Wayne es el 19 de febrero?') InsertarCur('*la revista Forbes.com colocó a Bruce Wayne el número 6 en la lista de los quince personajes ficticios más ricos, con un patrimonio neto de 6.5 mil millones de dólares?') InsertarCur('*aunque Bruce Wayne se luce como un alcohólico que bebe champagne, en realidad es cerveza de jengibre, necesario para que pueda mantener su forma física como su álter ego, Batman?') InsertarCur('*a Bruce Wayne sus aliados le suelen decir que Batman es la verdadera identidad y que el multimillonario playboy es la máscara, aunque en Batman #604 Bruce acepta lo contrario?') InsertarCur('*Batman está levemente basado en el personaje de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes, así también en otros como El Zorro, Doc Savage y The Shadow?') InsertarCur('*la Liga de Asesinos es conocida como la "Liga de las Sombras" en la trilogía de Christopher Nolan, ya que fue una invención para no usar el término asesino en películas para mayores de 13 años?') InsertarCur('*en sus primeras épocas, Batman fue presentado como un vigilante de sangre fría dispuesto a matar y utilizar armas de fuego hasta que el nuevo editor de DC Comics, Whitney Ellsworth, creó un código moral para él, impidiéndole también usar armas?') InsertarCur('*El Regreso del Caballero Oscuro, Año Uno y La Broma Asesina se sitúan por la crítica entre los mejores cómics sobre Batman?') InsertarCur('*la verdadera identidad de El Joker ha sido desconocida durante muchas décadas desde la creación del personaje, aunque con anterioridad muchos le atribuyeron el del personaje de la película de 1989, Jack Napier?') InsertarCur('*a Batman se le conoce ampliamente como "el mejor detective del mundo"?') InsertarCur('*en el aclamado cómic El Regreso del Caballero Oscuro (Frank Miller, 1986) Batman se enfrenta a Superman?') InsertarCur('*Heath Ledger, para preparar el papel de el Joker en The Dark Knight vivió solo durante un mes en una habitación de hotel, creando el perfil psicológico?') InsertarCur('*el actor Heath Ledger recibió un premio Oscar en 2008 por su interpretación del personaje del Joker en la película The Dark Knight, siendo el primer actor que conseguía dicho premio en una película basada en un cómic?') InsertarCur('*el que se convertiría en el primer Robin, Dick Grayson, tuvo que pasar antes una prueba, eludir a Batman durante toda una noche?') InsertarCur('*Bane consigue derrotar a Batman en combate y le rompe la espalda en el cómic Batman #497?') InsertarCur('*después de permanecer cierto tiempo como Robin junto a Batman, Dick Grayson decidió separarse y combatir el crimen con una identidad propia, Nightwing?') InsertarCur('*el Joker se considera el villano más elaborado de DC Comics desde el punto de vista psicológico?') InsertarCur('*se introdujo a Batwoman al canon en los cómics en 1956 para responder a las acusaciones de homosexualidad del público entre Batman y Robin?') InsertarCur('*hasta los eventos de The New 52, en la corriente principal de los cómics (Batman (Volumen 1)) cinco personajes han asumido la identidad de Robin?') InsertarCur('*en el videojuego Batman: Arkham Knight, el villano Arkham Knight es la primera vez que apareció en todo el Universo DC, siendo añadido al canon?') InsertarCur('*en 1964 se añadió la elipse al conocido símbolo del murciélago de Batman, y desde entonces ha caracterizado multitud de trajes del héroe?') InsertarCur('*Batman es el superhéroe con más historias a fecha de agosto del 2013, con más de 6250 cómics, 321 episodios de televisión, 43 videojuegos y 14 películas?') InsertarCur('*el nombre de "The Joker" se ha traducido como "Comodín", "Bromista", "el Guasón" o "el Joker", dependiendo del país hispanohablante y el momento?') InsertarCur('*Gotham está inspirada en Manhattan de los años 30?') InsertarCur('*aunque fue muy conocido en el mundo del cómic, Batman no adquirió la popularidad internacional que ahora tiene hasta la película de 1989?') InsertarCur('*la película Batman de 1989 fue la primera película en recaudar 100 millones de dólares en cines en sólo 10 días?') InsertarCur('*hubo más de 50.000 cartas de fans para quejarse de la elección de Michael Keaton para el papel de Batman en la película de 1989?') InsertarCur('*el nombre Jack Napier del Joker en Batman (1989) es un homenaje a Alan Napier, que interpretó a Alfred Pennyworth en la serie de los sesenta?') InsertarCur('*desde Batman (1989), una película de superhéroes de DC no volvió a batir los 250 millones de dólares recaudados hasta, curiosamente, The Dark Knight (2008)?') InsertarCur('*el personaje Harold Allnut fue el que construyó, según la corriente de los cómics, muchos de los accesorios y gadgets que Batman utiliza?') InsertarCur('*aunque el Batmóvil sea el vehículo más emblemático del héroe murciélago, en cómics antes hizo su debut el avión llamado Batplane?') InsertarCur('*inicialmente la cruzada de Batman contra el crimen se producía en la ciudad de Nueva York, no en Gotham?') InsertarCur('*en un día del rodaje de la película The Dark Knight Rises necesitaban 500 extras para las escenas y asistieron más de 10.000 sin buscar remuneración, por lo que el estudio realizó al final del día diversos concursos y sorteos para recompensar su dedicación?') InsertarCur('*la primera idea para el villano de The Dark Knight Rises era Enigma, con la interpretación del actor Leonardo Di Caprio?') InsertarCur('*en la serie animada Batman del Futuro, al tener Bruce Wayne un infarto en una lucha se ve obligado a apuntar a sus adversarios con una pistola, rompiendo así su máxima de no intimidar con un arma de fuego?') InsertarCur('*el personaje de Harley Quinn fue creado en la serie animada en los 90, Batman: La Serie Animada, pasando después a otros medios como los cómics o videojuegos?') InsertarCur('*el director Tim Burton reconoció no haber leído ningún cómic de Batman antes de dirigir las películas?') InsertarCur('*para la película Batman & Robin (1997), Chris O'Donnell ganó el papel de Robin a Christian Bale, quien curiosamente sería el posterior Batman?') InsertarCur('*el personaje en cómics de Robin iba a ser temporal, pero decidieron dejarlo después que el número en que apareció vendiera el doble, debido a las ventas surgidas entre el público infantil?') InsertarCur('*hubo una crítica del New York Times diciendo que The Dark Knight Returns era "difícil de seguir y con dibujos grotescos", y poco más tarde acabó convirtiéndose en obra de culto dentro de los cómics?') InsertarCur('*a modo de precuela de los hechos del videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us existe una saga de cómics que comparte el nombre?') InsertarCur('*la carta del Joker que James Gordon entrega a Batman al final de la película Batman Begins es la misma que la de la película Batman de 1989?') InsertarCur('*el prefijo «bat» (o «bati») raramente era utilizado por Batman para referirse a su equipamiento hasta la serie televisiva de los 60?') InsertarCur('*la Batcueva no aparecería en cómics hasta 1948, y Batman antes sólo disponía de un hangar para el avión?') InsertarCur('*el rodaje de la película Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice comenzó en mayo del 2014, coincidiendo con el mes de estreno de Detective Comics #27 y los 75 años de Batman?') InsertarCur('*la primera aparición de Batman en cómics se produjo en Detective Comics #27 en mayo de 1939?') InsertarCur('*Batman y Catwoman del universo paralelo de Tierra-2 se casan y tienen una hija, Helena Kyle?') InsertarCur('*en la película The Dark Knight Rises, donde Alfred y Bruce buscan información sobre Selina Kyle, hay un titular que dice "¡Un hombre volando!" de Metrópolis, refiriéndose a Superman?') InsertarCur('*el personaje de The Dark Knight Rises, John Blake, tiene similitudes con los Robin, ya que es huérfano (como Jason Todd), es policía (como Dick Grayson) y averiguó la identidad de Batman (como Tim Drake)?') InsertarCur('*en la saga de cómics Tierra de Nadie (1999), Gotham es reducida a escombros por un terremoto?') InsertarCur('*la Batseñal es utilizada por primera vez en Detective Comics #60 (1942), 33 números después del debut de Batman?') InsertarCur('*a partir del año 1960, Batman comenzó a formar parte de la Liga de la Justicia de América, una alianza de superhéroes?') InsertarCur('*Batman diseñó el Justice Buster, una armadura con distintas contramedidas para neutralizar rápidamente a los miembros de La Liga de la Justicia?') InsertarCur('*el villano Mr. Freeze es introducido en el cómic Batman #121 (1959) bajo el nombre de "Mr. Zero"?') InsertarCur('*el dispositivo que Batman usa en la película Batman Begins para llamar a los murciélagos está sacado directamente de la obra Año Uno?') InsertarCur('*Superman le da a Batman un anillo de Kryptonita para que, si se corrompiera, fuera Batman quien le derrotara?') InsertarCur('*el estilo de lucha de Batman en la trilogía de Nolan se basa en el "Keysi", que combina codos, rodillas y antebrazos?') InsertarCur('*un ejemplar del primer cómic de Batman, Detective Comics #27, se vendió en 2010 por 1,075 millones de dólares, siendo hasta dicha fecha la segunda mayor cifra pagada por un cómic?') InsertarCur('*Alfred Pennyworth en sus inicios es gordo y viste como Sherlock Holmes pero en el canon cambia a un físico delgado y con bigote debido al actor que interpreta al personaje en el serial cinematográfico de 1943?') InsertarCur('*Jack Nicholson cobró 60 millones de dólares por interpretar al Joker en la película Batman de 1989, siendo el actor mejor pagado por una película hasta 2003?') InsertarCur('*The Dark Knight es la primera película de Batman que no es estrenada en junio (18 julio del 2008)?') InsertarCur('*después de más de 800 números, la saga Detective Comics fue reiniciada con los eventos de The New 52?') InsertarCur('*la saga Batman: Arkham Unhinged es una serie limitada de 58 números que toman lugar antes y durante los hechos del videojuego Batman: Arkham City?') InsertarCur('*en los comienzos de Batman, este hacía sus patrullas y rondas también durante el día?') InsertarCur('*Batman no sólo vigilaba Gotham, y muchas de sus misiones le obligaban a operar en el extranjero?') InsertarCur('*Batman es considerado el estratega de la Liga de la Justicia?') InsertarCur('*Frank Miller, aclamado artista relacionado con grandes cómics de Batman, ha reconocido que no le gusta ninguna de las películas, debido a que siempre acaba odiando las películas con personajes con los que ha trabajado?') InsertarCur('*el actor Pierce Brosnan rechazó ser Batman en la película de 1989, pensando que el director Tim Burton estaba bromeando cuando le hizo la oferta?') InsertarCur('*en la saga de cómics Injustice: Gods Among Us, Batman lidera un grupo para detener a un Superman corrompido y a sus seguidores?') InsertarCur('*el primer cómic de Batman (Detective Comics #27, 1939) costaba unos 10 centavos en 1940 y ahora supera fácilmente los 350.000 dólares?') InsertarCur('*The Dark Knight Rises es la 19ª película más taquillera de la historia del cine a fecha de septiembre de 2017, habiendo recaudado 1084 millones de dólares?') InsertarCur('*Bruce Wayne tiene un hijo natural con Talia al Ghul, llamado Damian Wayne?') InsertarCur('*el desenlace del personaje Jason Todd como Robin lo decidieron los fans mediante una encuesta con voto por teléfono?') InsertarCur('*la historia de la película The Dark Knight Rises acerca de Bane y su tiempo en la prisión está basada en los cómics La Venganza de Bane y Bane del demonio?') InsertarCur('*la idea de un holograma a la entrada de la Batcueva en las películas de Tim Burton es tomada del cómic The Dark Knight Returns?') InsertarCur('*Batman conoce más de 120 estilos distintos de artes marciales?') InsertarCur('*mientras se filmaba la película Batman Begins un conductor ebrio chocó contra el Batmóvil al entrar en pánico, pues pensaba que era una nave espacial?') InsertarCur('*el nombre de Ra's Al Ghul significa en árabe "la Cabeza del Demonio"?') InsertarCur('*Michael Caine, actor que representó a Alfred Pennyworth, olvidó sus frases durante una filmación en The Dark Knight en la escena en la que el Joker irrumpe en la fiesta de Bruce, debido a que sintió miedo con la escalofriante actuación de Heath Ledger?') InsertarCur('*la película The Dark Knight superó la recaudación en taquilla total de Batman Begins en tan sólo 6 días?') InsertarCur('*el coche que utiliza Bruce Wayne cuando va camino del hospital en The Dark Knight es un Lamborghini Murciélago?') InsertarCur('*el nombre completo del Asilo Arkham es "The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane"?') InsertarCur('*Batman tiene el Record Guinness de ser el personaje con mayor número de figuras de acción, teniendo en total de más de 300?') InsertarCur('*Thomas y Martha Wayne, los padres de Bruce Wayne, fueron asesinados a las 22:47, que es la hora que pone en el reloj de pie que está en la Mansión Wayne junto al pasadizo para acceder a la Batcueva?') InsertarCur('*antes de que fuera conocida como Catwoman (o Gatúbela), a Selina Kyle se le conocía simplemente como "The Cat"?') InsertarCur('*en el debut del personaje de Alfred Pennyworth su apellido no era Pennyworth, sino Beagle?') InsertarCur('*en Batman de 1989 el Joker inventa el "Smilex" (un producto que mata a la gente con ataques de risa), que curiosamente coincide con la marca de pasta de dientes que fabrican en el lugar donde trabaja el padre de Charlie en la película Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate?') InsertarCur('*tras las numerosas quejas recibidas por la elección de Michael Keaton para la película Batman (1989) se estrenó un trailer de 90 segundos para combatir la ola negativa, y fue tal el éxito que tuvo este avance que los fans incluso compraban entradas de cine sólo para verlo y después salir?') InsertarCur('*en 1989, la película Batman fue la más taquillera del año?') InsertarCur('*el personaje de cómic Deadpool (Wade Wilson) no es sino una parodia del ya creado Deathstroke (Slade Wilson)?') InsertarCur('*el Joker fue embajador de Irán en las Naciones Unidas, y utilizó esta estrategia para poder volver a los Estados Unidos y que no le pudieran meter en la cárcel?') InsertarCur('*Hugo Strange fue el primer supervillano al que se enfrentó Batman, apareciendo en cómics en febrero de 1940 (menos de un año después del debut de Batman)?') InsertarCur('*Frank Sinatra quiso interpretar al Joker en la serie de 1966 Batman y se enfureció cuando le concedieron el papel a Cesar Romero?') InsertarCur('*en un principio los guionistas quisieron matar al Joker tras su primera aparición ya que creían que la gente pensaría que si Batman no mataba a los villanos sería un pésimo héroe?') InsertarCur('*en el show Los Padrinos Mágicos aparece Adam West (el Batman de los sesenta) haciendo un personaje que se llama Catman, ese personaje es un villano real de Batman, y hace varias apariciones en Batman el Valiente?') InsertarCur('*en el videojuego Batman: Arkham Asylum, al entrar en la sala de visitas habrá un maniquí del Joker con una televisión que hablará de distintas sagas de cómic o personajes importantes, como pueden ser La Caída del Murciélago (tras derrotar a Bane) o la muerte de Jason Todd en Una muerte en la Familia (tras derrotar a Harley Quinn)?') InsertarCur('*en el videojuego Batman: Arkham Asylum, al entrar en Arkham hay una estatua de una niña, se trata ni más ni menos que la hija de Amadeus Arkham, asesinada por Mad Dog?') InsertarCur('*en la morgue del videojuego Batman: Arkham Asylum inicialmente hay un cadáver que, al volver más tarde, ya no se puede encontrar?') InsertarCur('*el Joker habla de su origen en el videojuego Batman: Arkham City tal como lo contó en el cómic La Broma Asesina?') InsertarCur('*Hugo Strange hace una breve referencia en Batman: Arkham City a los hechos sucedidos en el cómic Detective Comics #36?') InsertarCur('*la película que Cara de Barro ve en el videojuego Batman: Arkham City es The Terror, protagonizada por Jack Nicholson, actor que interpretó al Joker en Batman (1989)?') InsertarCur('*hay una recompensa de 50 millones de dólares por acabar con Batman, según los eventos del videojuego Batman: Arkham Origins?') InsertarCur('*en la zona de Jezebel Plaza del videojuego Batman: Arkham Origins hay unos pequeños carteles cerca de la entrada del banco en la que aparecen The Flying Graysons (Los Grayson Voladores)?') InsertarCur('*Fredric Wertham es el nombre del psiquiatra que en su libro "La seducción del inocente" calificó a Batman y Robin de ser homosexuales?') InsertarCur('*el director Joel Schumacher tuvo que pedir disculpas a la audiencia por haber arruinado la franquicia con su versión de la película Batman & Robin, y fue considerada una de las peores adaptaciones no sólo de Batman sino del cine en general?') InsertarCur('*los miembros de la familia Falcone están inspirados en los Corleone, la familia mafiosa italiana?') InsertarCur('*Joe Chill, el asesino de los padres de Bruce Wayne, trabajó junto a Batman para vencer al Segador, un vigilante que empalaba a delincuentes juveniles con su guadaña?') InsertarCur('*Kevin Smith, famoso director de cine y fan de los cómics, puso a su hija el nombre de Harley Quinn en honor a este personaje antagonista de Batman y pareja del Joker?') InsertarCur('*Stephanie Brown es la única Robin que no ha adoptado el papel de Batman en ningún universo ni ha aparecido en ningún videojuego?') InsertarCur('*The Dark Knight Rises es la única película sobre Batman que no ha sido novelizada?') InsertarCur('*en Turquía existen un río y una ciudad cuyos nombres son "Batman"?') InsertarCur('*algunos actores de doblaje de los videojuegos de la serie Arkham son los mismos que los actores que prestan las voces en las películas de Christopher Nolan?') InsertarCur('*el actor Tom Hardy tuvo que ganar más de 13 kilos sólo en masa muscular para poder interpretar a Bane en la película The Dark Knight Rises?') InsertarCur('*el actor Jack Nicholson se indignó por no ser considerado para el papel del Joker en la película The Dark Knight alegando que él había logrado entender al personaje?') InsertarCur('*Alan Moore reconoció haberse inspirado vagamente en Batman para crear al personaje de V en su famosa novela gráfica V de Vendetta?') InsertarCur('*existe un personaje en otro universo llamado Dark Claw, resultado de la fusión de Batman y el personaje Lobezno, de Marvel?') InsertarCur('*DC Comics denunció al equipo de fútbol español Valencia C.F. por, según ellos, plagiar el logo de Batman del murciélago debido al gran parecido con el escudo del equipo?') InsertarCur('*el 30 de noviembre de 2014 el videojuego Lego Batman: El Videojuego obtuvo el récord Guinness mundial al videojuego de superhéroes más vendido de la historia con una cifra que superaba las 12.81 millones de copias vendidas en todo el mundo hasta ese momento?') InsertarCur('*la primera película en la que aparece Batman es Batman, Drácula (1964), película que no contaba con los derechos de DC Comics y de la que se dice que ya no existe ningún film original?') InsertarCur('*la ubicación de Gotham City dentro de EE.UU. cambiaba con el tiempo, aunque lo más aceptado en la actualidad como localización más recurrente es Nueva Jersey?') InsertarCur('*el nombre de la ciudad de Gotham City está inspirado por el nombre una joyería que Bill Finger encontró en una guía telefónica, "Gotham Jewlers"?') InsertarCur('*Christian Bale amenazó a los productores de la película The Dark Knight Rises con que dejaría el papel de Batman si hacía aparición el personaje de Robin?') InsertarCur('*Thomas Wayne, padre de Bruce Wayne, fue quien encarnó a Batman en el arco argumental de la realidad paralela creada en la película animada Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox?') InsertarCur('*el aspecto de El Joker está inspirado en el que presentaba Conrad Veidt interpretando a Gwynplaine en El hombre que ríe (1928), adaptación fílmica del clásico drama publicado por Victor Hugo en 1869?') InsertarCur('*en la película Soy Leyenda (2007) aparece una escena de Nueva York ambientada en el 2012 en la que se aprecia un cartel promocional de la película Batman v Superman?') InsertarCur('*Zack Snyder, director de Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, se inspiró en el reinicio de DC Comics con el evento de "The New 52" para aplicarlo a la película?') InsertarCur('*Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice es la primera película que no pertenece al género de animación en unir en pantalla a los superhéroes Batman y Superman?') InsertarCur('*el Tumbler, el vehículo de Batman en películas de la trilogía de Christopher Nolan, es el primer Batmóvil que se construye desde cero ya que los anteriores automóviles del héroe murciélago habían tomado como referencia algún vehículo ya fabricado?') InsertarCur('*existe un hotel en Taiwan cuyos muebles y habitaciones tienen la temática del universo de Batman?') InsertarCur('*Bob Kane, creador de Batman, dijo que la interpretación de su personaje realizada por Val Kilmer en Batman Forever era su preferida hasta su muerte en 1998?') InsertarCur('*Ben Affleck comenzó a entrenarse dos horas diarias el día después de ser elegido como Batman para prepararse físicamente para su papel en Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice?') InsertarCur('*los familiares de Heath Ledger declararon que el actor intentó sobreactuar en su interpretación de El Joker para que no le contrataran para una secuela y así no encasillarse en el papel?') InsertarCur('*Zack Snyder, director de Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, afirmó que se reunió con Frank Miller para poder "captar la esencia de los personajes", ya que el dibujante fue quien enfrentó por primera vez a Batman y Superman en el cómic El Regreso del Caballero Oscuro?') InsertarCur('*debido a la buena amistad del director Zack Snyder con J.J. Abrams (director de Star Wars: Episodio VII), en más de una ocasión colocó en redes sociales curiosas imágenes que mezclaban elementos de los universos de Batman y Star Wars durante el tiempo común de filmación de Batman v Superman?') InsertarCur('*en la serie franco-estadounidense "Zorro" de 1990, Adam West aparece en un episodio personificando a un inventor de cosas conocido como Profesor Wayne, cuyo apellido es alusivo al personaje que el actor interpretó?') InsertarCur('*la serie animada Batman: La Serie Animada está considerada como una de las mejores series de esta categoría de todos los tiempos, siendo tanto así que varios medios la consideran la segunda mejor tan sólo por detrás de Los Simpsons?') InsertarCur('*los capítulos "Corazón de Hielo" y "La venganza de Robin" de Batman: La Serie Animada ganaron un premio Emmy cada uno?') InsertarCur('*Mark Hamill es el actor que presta su voz para la versión animada del Joker y para varios videojuegos, siendo tal su popularización a partir de Batman: La Serie Animada que se considera la voz oficial del personaje?') InsertarCur('*la serie Batman: La Serie Animada se renombró en 1994 a "Las Aventuras de Batman y Robin" debido al inminente lanzamiento de la película Batman Forever?') InsertarCur('*debido al éxito de Batman: La Serie Animada se crearon dos películas de animación basadas en esta: Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) y Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998)?') InsertarCur('*pese a que el Veneno (o Venom) es un compuesto característico de Bane, el primer personaje regular en utilizarlo es Batman?') InsertarCur('*cuando el personaje de Slade Wilson se creó en 1980 era conocido como "The Terminator" pero debido a la fama que cuatro años después adquirió la película "The Terminator", DC Comics decidió cambiar su alias al que actualmente se le vincula, Deathstroke?') InsertarCur('*el Tumbler (batimóvil de la trilogía de Christopher Nolan) sirvió de inspiración para un verdadero tanque de guerra fabricado por BAE Systems, uno de los contratistas militares más grandes del mundo?') InsertarCur('*cuando el actor George Clooney fue entrevistado en 2006 acerca de las referencias homoeróticas de la película Batman & Robin, él admitió que aunque Batman no era un personaje homosexual lo había interpretado como tal?') InsertarCur('*la serie The Simpsons ha hecho referencias al universo de Batman en al menos 10 de sus capítulos, llegando incluso a parodiar escenas completas de las películas Batman y Batman Begins?') InsertarCur('*en un partido de la liga de fútbol alemana en 2015 el jugador Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang celebró su gol poniéndose una máscara de Batman y su compañero Marco Reus lo acompañó poniéndose un antifaz y simulando ser Robin, recibiendo como amonestación una tarjeta amarilla?') InsertarCur('*la imagen de Batman abofeteando a Robin y el "pierde la cabeza" del Joker en The Dark Knight son dos de los memes más populares sobre Batman en Internet?') InsertarCur('*las tomas exteriores de la Mansión Wayne para la serie de televisión Gotham fueron grabadas en el Instituto Webb (Glen Cove, Nueva York), mismo lugar utilizado para su filmación en las películas Batman Forever y Batman & Robin?') InsertarCur('*Ben McKenzie, actor que interpreta a James Gordon en la serie de televisión Gotham, puso la voz del personaje Batman en la película animada Batman: Año Uno?') InsertarCur('*Robin Lord Taylor comentó que se basó en la interpretación de Danny DeVito en la película Batman Returns para su interpretación de Oswald Cobblepot en Gotham?') InsertarCur('*el personaje que interpreta Jada Pinkett Smith en Gotham, Fish Mooney, no existió en los cómics y fue inédito para la serie de televisión?') InsertarCur('*los productores y guionistas de Gotham estimaron en 2014 que la serie de televisión tendría 4 ó 5 temporadas y que finalizaría con la primera aparición de Batman en ella?') InsertarCur('*el mote de Pingüino que se le da a Oswald Cobblepot en Gotham se debe a su forma de caminar, aunque en los cómics es por su larga nariz y el atuendo que lleva?') InsertarCur('*según un diálogo de Arkham Knight en el videojuego Batman: Arkham Knight, el Batmóvil es un vehículo que vale "un billón de dólares" (mil millones de dólares)?') InsertarCur('*Batman: Año Uno es una mini serie de cómics escrita por Frank Miller que apareció por primera vez en la saga principal de Batman, ocupando los números #404 a #407?') InsertarCur('*Batman R.I.P es una mini serie de cómics escrita por Grant Morrison que apareció por primera vez en la saga principal de Batman, ocupando los números #676 a #681?') InsertarCur('*Batman no quiere que ni siquiera los miembros de la La Liga de la Justicia conozcan su identidad, razón por la que utiliza un revestimiento interior de plomo en su máscara para que Superman no pueda averiguarlo utilizando sus rayos X?') InsertarCur('*la única condición que puso Cesar Romero para interpretar a El Joker en la serie de 1966 fue que no se tuviera que afeitar el bigote, y a pesar del maquillaje su bigote se puede ver en bastantes escenas?') InsertarCur('*Burt Ward, actor que interpretó a Robin entre 1966 y 1968, escribió un libro autobiográfico en el que relataba sus experiencias en el set de rodaje, su relación con Adam West y sus aventuras sexuales con fans?') InsertarCur('*la película Batman: La Película (1966) fue censurada en España y no pudo ser estrenada hasta julio de 1979?') InsertarCur('*se dice que el guión de la película Batman: La Película iba a ser el del episodio piloto de la serie de 1966, y aunque se descartó por su alto presupuesto fue rescatado tras el éxito de la primera temporada?') InsertarCur('*el graznido del Pingüino, uno de los rasgos más llamativos de la interpretación de Burgess Meredith en la serie de 1966, era una forma de cubrir la tos que el actor padeció por tener que fumar debido al guión?') InsertarCur('*Kevin Conroy es conocido por prestar su voz a Batman en varias series y películas animadas y también en videojuegos?') InsertarCur('*la historia de Cold, Cold Heart (DLC del videojuego Batman: Arkham Origins) está basada en el capítulo "Corazón de Hielo" de la serie Batman: La Serie Animada?') InsertarCur('*quien reconstruyó el rostro a Dos Caras en cómics es el Dr. Eckhart, apellido que coincide con el del actor que interpretó a dicho personaje en la película The Dark Knight?') InsertarCur('*Batman conoció a Jason Todd (quien se convertiría en el segundo Robin) cuando este le robaba las ruedas al Batmóvil?') InsertarCur('*el gran recibimiento del público por la actuación de Frank Gorshin como el Acertijo a raíz de la serie de 1966 y la película del mismo año fue el que impulsó en los cómics a Edward Nigma de enemigo menor de Batman a supervillano recurrente?') InsertarCur('*en la película Son Of Batman es Damian Wayne quien le quita el ojo a Deathstroke y no su esposa?') InsertarCur('*el guardia Aaron Cash perdió la mano por un ataque de Killer Croc durante un motín en el Asilo Arkham y se colocó un garfio en el muñón?') InsertarCur('*la película Batman de 1989 es la única en la que aparece un solo villano, el Joker?') InsertarCur('*Batman: Arkham Knight es el juego de la Serie Arkham con más misiones secundarias, siendo en total 14?') InsertarCur('*Batman ideó planes de contingencia para poder detener a cualquier miembro de La Liga de la Justicia en caso de que alguno se volviera malvado?') InsertarCur('*existe una ciudad en Inglaterra llamada Gotham que se encuentra en el condado inglés de Nottinghamshire?') InsertarCur('*el trágico origen de Batman no fue contado por primera vez hasta Detective Comics #32, seis meses después de su debut?') InsertarCur('*Batman Unchained fue el título de una película que habría sido dirigida por Joel Schumacher y estrenada en 1999 de no ser por su cancelación tras la mala crítica de Batman & Robin?') InsertarCur('*The Dark Knight fue elegida en marzo de 2015 como la mejor película de superhéroes hasta la fecha por la revista Empire?') InsertarCur('*Batman es el super héroe con la mayor galería de villanos?') InsertarCur('*el actor de voz Troy Baker fue elegido para interpretar al Joker debido a que su voz era parecida a la de Mark Hamill?') InsertarCur('*Batman consideró a Lady Shiva como su igual en artes marciales y únicamente pudo derrotarla en el arco "Batman: Una muerte en la Familia" gracias a la ayuda de Robin?') InsertarCur('*el nombre de Gotham City es un juego de palabras con "ciudad maldita" ("goddamn city"), cuyo significado se pierde al traducirse como Ciudad Gótica?') InsertarCur('*Justice League: Mortal fue una película cancelada cuyo proyecto, comenzado en 2007, pretendía llevar La Liga de la Justicia a la gran pantalla?') InsertarCur('*la película animada Batman: Año Uno, estrenada en 2011, fue el tercer y exitoso intento de convertir el cómic del mismo nombre de Frank Miller en película?') InsertarCur('*el Universo Extendido de DC Comics es el universo ficticio basado en personajes de DC Comics que comprendería al menos 18 películas estrenadas entre 2013 y 2020?') InsertarCur('*la edición "Ultimate" de la película Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice obtuvo una clasificación para mayores de 18 años, convirtiéndose así en la primera película sobre Batman para audiencias mayores de edad?') InsertarCur('*Ben Affleck necesitaba 25 minutos y la ayuda de tres personas para enfundarse el Bat-traje del personaje que interpretaba en Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice?') InsertarCur('*después de que Batman accediera a la silla de Mobius, fuente de conocimiento ilimitado, y preguntara por la identidad del Joker, le es revelado la existencia de tres Joker diferentes durante los eventos de Justice League (Volumen 2) #50?') InsertarCur('*en las adaptaciones cinematográficas de Batman los batarangs coinciden con el logo de la película de la franquicia correspondiente?') InsertarCur('*Marion Cotillard, actriz que interpretó a Talia Al Ghul, empezó a trabajar en la película The Dark Knight Rises un mes después de dar a luz, y el director Christopher Nolan la describió como "Superwoman" debido a esta capacidad?') InsertarCur('*la escena de Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice en la que Batman salva a Martha de Anatoli Knyazev es un guiño al cómic Batman: The Dark Knight Returns #2, en el que Batman rescata a un niño de Los Mutantes?') InsertarCur('*Batman es el personaje de cómic que en la gran pantalla ha sido interpretado de manera oficial por más actores, siendo un total de ocho (Lewis Wilson, Robert Lowery, Adam West, Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney, Christian Bale y Ben Affleck) a fecha de 2017?') -- Fin de insertar curiosidades, cada espacio entre introducciones son 10 curiosidades -- Calcula la longitud de "C" function LongitudCadena(Cur) local i = 1 while Curi ~= nil do i = i + 1 end i = i - 1 return i end -- Devuelve la componente "iRand" de la cadena "C" de longitud "x" function p.random() local x = LongitudCadena© math.randomseed( os.time() ) math.random() local iRand = math.random(x) return CiRand end -- Devuelve el número de componentes de la cadena "C" (para depuración) function p.componentes() local x = LongitudCadena© return x end --[[ Función para generar la plantilla "¿Sabías que...?" Se utiliza de la forma: total: número de curiosidades a colocar en la plantilla pos: número de la curiosidad a generar, debe estar entre , total ]]-- function p.portada(frame) local pos = tonumber(frame.args1) local total = tonumber(frame.args2) local Aleat = {} -- Cadena donde guardar los números aleatorios local x = LongitudCadena© -- Calculamos el número de curiosidades existentes math.randomseed( os.time() ) -- Iniciamos la semilla math.random() -- Valor aleatorio basura for i=1,total do -- Bucle para asignar aleatorios Aleati = math.random(x) -- Asignamos el valor aleatorio for j=1,i do while Aleati Aleatj and j